


Puppeteer Gigolo

by WolfFromMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, couple inviting a third person into their relatioship, implied BDSM, prostitution (implied/referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: Your name is Ambrose Strider.You’re 24, blond, strong, impassive.Recently, you’ve been sleeping with New York’s power couple, Rose Lalonde, best paid writer since J.K. Rowling and Dave Strider, ironic yet thoughtful movie mastermind.And you think you may be falling a little bit in love with both of them.





	Puppeteer Gigolo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/gifts).



Your name is Ambrose Strider, hooker boy, gigolo, prostitute, whatever you want to call it. No, you’re not related to famous movie director, David Strider.  
(You know exactly how to make him tick but you never answer that because you’re a professional and because you actually like the kid.)  
For your work, however, you will always use the nickname Bro, which you found is an common kink among your clients. Powerful yet fraternal figure seems to be a widely liked male prostitute figure.  
(Except for the woman with purple eyes who would rather have you on your knees and worshipping her but you usually try to get her out of your head.)  
You’re 24, blond, strong, impassive. Why some people like to feel like they’re being fucked by a silent wall instead of a human, you don’t quite get.  
(Oh but when you can moan and hum, those are your favourite.)  
Recently, you’ve been sleeping with New York’s power couple, Rose Lalonde, best paid writer since J.K. Rowling and Dave Strider, ironic yet thoughtful movie mastermind.  
And you think you may be falling a little bit in love with both of them.

You know Dave. He’s standard procedure. He may break in your hands if you’re not careful.  
You first saw him when you danced for him. You were a “expensive” present from a drunk friend and at first you thought he didn’t like you.  
You had a private booth for the both of you, in the middle of the night, when mistakes happen and they don’t last until the morning.  
You thought he didn’t like you because there you were, moving your hips in a circular shape, shirtless, even biting your lip to completely sell it and the dude seemed like he wasn’t giving fuck, goddamn.  
You were kinda hopeless when you climbed into his lap, and feeling a little bold and maybe a little angry at his lack of response, you pulled his head backwards, not pulling his head too much, but enough to let his sunglasses slip down his nose and oh.  
Oh you were familiar with this so called secret of Dave’s incredibly rare red eyes, but you know stares and if that one wasn’t screaming for you to tie his hands behind his back and fuck him right there, you don’t know your profession.  
There’s that tightening sensation in your pants. You’re dressed to show off your budge but if you get hard, well. May be a bit more complicated to dance.  
“Upstairs” He manages. And you say ‘manage’ because he’s almost breathless. How the fuck did he manage to keep a straight face before, you got no idea but kudos to the man. “Please”  
Fuck, you’re gonna enjoy hearing that please again.  
Guess the dancing with a boner isn’t gonna be a problem.  
And that night you did exactly what you wanted to do moments before and you fucked David Strider.  
And it wasn’t the last time.

When Rose Lalonde hires you, you suppose Dave got caught. Which makes you a bit upset because you never really like getting between couples and oh shit this is gonna be on magazines, you’re probably gonna be on magazines, fucking hell.  
You could lay low for a while, hoard yourself in your room and wait until the shitstorm passes you by. You’re very good at that. You find what most people would call loneliness pretty comforting.  
As soon as she opens the door, the consideration of a quiet month or two in your bedroom goes out the window.  
She opens the door in a leather corset.  
Maybe you were hired to do your job after all.  
“Sit down please. We have matter to discuss” She says like you’re a late student getting into class.  
“Safe word is cassette. It’s on my page anyway, but if there’s anything unclear, I’ll be happy to help.”  
“I know what’s in your page”  
That tone again like, ‘I know better than you in any field you could even phantom, don’t even try’. Should be unnerving but you’re a pretty chill dude and it is a change of pace with most of your clients so.   
So you sit down.  
She looks at you and you think she’s secretly pleased you didn’t ask any more questions. She won’t tell you that though. Not yet, anyway.  
She sits down opposite to you, crossing her leg. You follow it with your eyes and end on the hand resting on her knee. On her perfectly manicured nails.  
“Dave was very upset with the idea of cheating on me with a random hooker that Makara friend rented for him. I intend to relieve some of that guilt.”  
So she knows. This is interesting.   
She leans forward, plucking her lips in a way that can’t be unintentional.   
“I’m matching the stakes.”  
Well shit.  
And that’s how you got fucked by Rose Lalonde.  
And it wouldn’t be the last time either.

“I can’t- I can’t fucking believe you Rose, holy shit”  
“David, dearest,”  
“No, don’t start with the dearest. Oh my god we’re like, fucking poster children of the unhealthy relationships, holy fuck”  
“I know you’re freaking out about this but we must deal with the hand we’ve been given”  
“And that is?”  
“Well, it’s an idea that’s been in my mind for a while. There’s nothing wrong with having the same sort of fun we’ve been having, but instead of being apart...”  
“Oh shit.”  
“Precisely.”

You arrive at the stipulated location 5 minutes early because you’re that kind of man.  
You have been requested by your two favourite customers, at the same time, at the same place.  
You are a little bit nervous.  
The pay was not stipulated in the email, but at this point you’ll do it for free, specially if you let your mind wander towards the threesome option.  
Bro, get a grip.  
You may think that having “Bro” as your artistic name gets tired after a while. It does not.  
When you enter the room, hair slicked back and sunglasses on your collar, you may not exactly be ready.  
But you never are in this line of job.  
Rose is seated on a lounge, with a cigarette in her hand, cliched as it may be, and Dave is sitting on a sofa next to her, with his legs crossed.  
“Kneel down, Bro, please” says Rose, like she’s asking to pass her the salad at a dinner table.  
You do, spreading your legs just enough to be able to keep that posture for some time. You’re skilled at this.  
“We have a new job proposal for you” Says Dave, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. “It’s pretty lucrative, to be honest.”  
“Dave, dearest, am I rubbing off on you?”  
“Maybe.” He says with a smile.  
“We want exclusivity. You’re ours and ours only. Of course you can end this arrangement at any time.”  
“You can also like, go have a girlfriend, or boyfriend or whatever and have sex with them, no biggie.”  
“However of there’s money involved, ” Rose takes a last drag of her cigarette and puts it out. “You answer to us”  
You don’t tell them about your crush on them or how you can barely do any work because hey initially this was some way to get quick money but you haven’t stopped thinking about them and you can’t even focus on your daily tasks because you’re just waiting for their next call.  
Instead, you say:  
“Cool. Now can we three get down to it or?”  
“Told you he’d be cool” Dave sneaks Rose a look with a smirk.  
“Striders gotta stride, as you may say”  
“Fuckin’ right”  
Dave gets up, untying his tie and peeking his tongue over his lips. He kneels down next to you and gets his tongue in your mouth like a fucking needy bastard.  
You bite his, but not hard, because you were pretty eager too and his mouth is hot and wet like yours never is.  
You haven’t realised until now, but as his hungry mouth devours yours, you know you’ve been missing this since the last time you saw each other, and that feeling spreads like a hand below your belly.  
“What a wonderful show you two are performing” You open your eyes (you figure you closed them as soon as Dave’s lips were on yours) to find Rose ashing her cigarette, looking at you too with her bottom lip between her teeth and her piercing stare is the hottest thing you’ve seen in your life.  
Well, maybe after Dave’s mouth on your neck. Actually, you’re gonna stop classifying them, cause you’re not getting it on with the hottest couple in NY without acknowledging they’re both incredibly hot and there’s not point in charts.  
They probably have a chart, you think.  
Dave is undoing the buttons on your shirt. This was supposed to be formal meeting (who are you kidding) so you’re wearing a nice shirt and fancy pants.  
Which are a bit tight at the moment thank you very much.  
You’re going to help him undo the buttons when a handwave from Rose stops you. You put your arms back again and you know that she would like to see you tied up, hands behind your back, but this will do for the moment.  
You feel like a present being greedily open and it sends a shiver down your spine.  
Dave is finally done, spreading his hands on your chest, trailing his tongue up, from your belly-button to your neckline and he starts sucking there while his thumbs give a tentative stroke to your nipples.  
You shudder, your groin arching up without your consent, wanting to get rid of your pants and throw both of them in bed already, but you meet Rose’s stare and figure they planned this. Oh well.  
Wait, your glasses, where the fuck did you-  
That line of thought gets interrupted by Dave’s finger, tracing the outline of your cock through your pants.  
Fuck the glasses. Fuck Dave and Rose. Fuck you, actually.   
“Fuck me” You murmur, getting a smirk from Dave. You can see in his eyes how he likes the change of pace, him being in control, being ordered by mistress of all, Rose Lalonde. You feel at their mercy and are enjoying it more than you usually do.  
He zips down the zipper on your pants, your boxers the only thing in the way.  
He fucking kneels even further, his sunglasses on his hair, looking you dead in the eye, and gets the head of your cock in his mouth, boxers and all.  
You’re arching up again, letting a moan escape from your mouth, without freeing your bottom lip from your teeth. You can feel his hot breath and a touch of wetness, but it’s not enough, like your shorts are thicker than wool.  
You want to grab his head, remove your underpants and fuck his mouth like you know he’d like it.  
It feels like a phantom sensation in your arms, like Rose is there, holding you back while his boyfriends sucks you off.  
But she’s not, she got up from the lounge at some point, coming closer to you and she’s the one who gets to run her fingers through your hair, your carefully stylized hair and turns your gaze from Dave to her.  
“We’re incredibly happy that you accepted our arrangement. We thought this may as well be our welcome present.”  
You feel like a gift, from one to another and you felt perfectly fine that way.   
Dave reels back, getting his sunglasses off his hair and licking his lips once again.  
“Listen, we’ve about to fuck and it’s gonna be hot as hell, we just wanna make sure you’re on board, ‘cause the legal talk was a bit rushed. My bad. You down?”  
Hell yes, hell to the yes.  
You think you say something along the lines, because Rose is pulling you up by the collar, kissing you in the same spots Dave had previously kissed, pushing you backwards into a bed. Convenient.  
You basically fall down in a very ungraceful manner, because Dave is working on your pants and Rose is removing her knickers. Now that you notice, the dress is pretty short and she doesn’t seem to be taking it off anytime soon.  
“Get comfortable” She says, for the both of you. You stand up a bit, getting your ass on the bed and then lay down for her to climb on top of you.  
You don’t get to say much because you find yourself with a mouth full of pussy.  
She’s already wet, before you even opened your mouth, just from watching the two of you. Good.  
You put your hands on her hips, giving you some sort of control over the situation. She’s already rocking into your mouth and you exhale through your nose and get your tongue (who was laying back, the lazy ass) to work.  
She shudders and you love the feeling of her taste filling your mouth, as she sits on your face.  
When you think you get the hang of the situation, Dave starts to work on your dick.  
You close your mouth a little,surprised, teeth getting in touch with Rose’s clitorys. She makes a non-appreciative hum, raising up on her knees, letting you breath for a second. You don’t really got your breath back when she comes down.  
Dave is cupping your balls, finger close to your hole. You notice they’re not slicked in lube and against your better judgement, start to clench and unclench it, wanting to feel fucked in every orifice of your being.   
But that’s not the plan.  
You feel a hot breath on the head of your cock and you moan. Rose moans too, getting a hand in your hair again, encouraging you. You make a mental note to keep moaning in the future.  
A tongue settles just beneath your head and then the rest of the mouth closes around it, giving a tentative suck.  
You leave a hand on Rose’s hip while another trails down to Dave’s head, gracing what’s probably his ear in your blind estimation.  
Dave moans with your dick in your mouth and now you understand Rose. The vibration is very nice, making you make some noise at the back of your throat that you’re sure Rose would like.  
She grips your head more tightly, rolling in your mouth while you try to fuck her with it, lips and tongue moving together, in and around her core, while also trying not to buck your hips up too much into Dave’s throat. Rose’s body archs up, hands going backwards and nails digging in your chest and stomach.  
You feel like a candy wrapper, being twisted and untwisted from both your ends, like you’re stretching more and more. Like they’re draining you but you just keep going and going and.  
You feel her tremble in your mouth as she comes, makes a few more thrust and then she rolls over, letting your breath fully for the first time since you laid down in this bed.  
You got your two hands free, and get them on Dave’s hair, fully thrusting into him now, groaning like an animal. You almost forgot about him for a moment, getting caught up between the two, but now you can build your momentum.  
Rose wips the humidity from your chin with one finger and sucks it with delight.  
“Dave” You’re digging your nails in his scalp. “Dave I’m-“  
You come into his mouth and he swallows around your length.  
“Fuck”  
“Yes, that is the thing we have been doing.” Rose curls a little over herself, next to you.  
“Shut up Rose.” Dave climbs up apparently having taken care of himself at some point. You’re not sure when.  
He gets on top on you and lays against your chest. Rose pouts and extends your arm so she can lay on the crook above your armpit.  
“That wasn’t exactly saniraty.”  
“Oh my fucking god Bro”  
That gets a chuckle out of Rose, you go second and finally Dave gives in and starts laughing too, vibrating against your chest with that quiet laugh of his.  
“What. It’s not like I’m gonna call him Ambrose or something. Got used to the Bro nickname ya know?” Dave manages, but you and Rose are still chuckling quietly. “Can’t you guys have finish and stay quiet like normal people, you two snarky fucks?”  
“The first time I made you come, I think you didn’t shut up for a week” You’re craving a cigarette right now, but you only seem to have one arm free and you wouldn’t want to bother Dave. Pity.  
“It’s true, I was there” Adds Rose to your statement. You smirk and breathe out a quiet sigh, letting yourself sink in the bed.  
“We’re doing this, huh?” You feel the need to ask.  
Dave looks up at you with a shit eating grin.  
“Yeah man, we’re making this happen”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked your smut  
> And if you could tell, this is my very first time writing anything porn related so I hope it wasn't very obvious!  
> (Also written while my girlfriend and her sister were in the room which was... Odd)


End file.
